The White Wolves (New Version)
by IceDragonSlayerSpy15
Summary: Lucy was kicked off Team Natsu for something she didn't do. A year later she goes on three jobs all in the same city. She meets new friends and one that is strangely familiar to her but she can't remember him. Lucy trains with them, forgetting her guild, and left nothing but a slip of piece of paper for them to track her down. Full summary inside. New version of White Wolves.


**Lucy was kicked off Team Natsu for something she didn't do. A year later she goes on three jobs all in the same city. She meets new friends and one that is strangely familiar to her but she can't remember him. Lucy trains with them, forgetting her guild, and left nothing but a slip of piece of paper for them to track her down. No one even suspects that there's more to this story than it meets the eye. As Lucy discovers a shocking secret about herself, a familiar villain rises along with a dark guild called The Black Spiders. Shocking secrets are revealed, including an undiscovered past of one of the members. It's up to the point where no one could be trusted any more. Lucy is determined to bring down this guild to show Fairy Tail that she's no longer weak. Full of twists and turns, but will Lucy find in her heart to forgive the man who hurt her the most? **

**Chapter 1**

**Lucy's POV**

The early sun rays shining through my window woke me up to the beginning of a new day. I shielded my eyes from the sun using the back of my left hand. I turned my head sideways hoping that one person was there to greet me at the brand new day. Instead I just see the right side of my bed empty. This wasn't the first time but I was disappointed no matter how many times that I received the same result no matter what

I just wanted to stay at home, in my bed. Pretending that my whole world didn't came crashing down almost a year ago, after the Grand Magic Games. Before I would've stayed at home and just cry endlessly, finally gathering the courage to go to the guild, I went. Hoping anyone can take my mind off of them, but things turn out to be a whole lot worse. The guild, Fairy Tail, the place I've grown to love, started to call me names. Names that I couldn't bare thinking of it or else that dam in my heart would explode all over again. Soon it stopped, they ignored me. Except for the guild master, who's trying his best to raise my spirits, but only temporarily.

I kicked off the covers, the cold rush zoomed in on my body as the heat quickly run away. I shivered slightly. I rubbed my exposed arms hoping it'll somehow keep them warm.

I changed out of my pajamas and into a black leather jacket, a hot pink tank top with lace at the top hem, exposing my stomach slightly, black skinny jeans, and my black knee length combat boots, with the mixture of an ugly yellow and a muddy brown laces was tied at the top. I put my hair up in a high pon tail, tied with a hot pink ribbon.

I need to go on a mission. I thought as I spit out the toothpaste. This Saturday is rent day if I don't pay this week, only god knows what will happen between me and my land lady.

I tucked my keys and my whip on my black belt, heading out the door I hear someone yelling my name.

"Lucy! Don't forget to pay your rent!" My land lady shouted from downstairs, wearing my old outfit from eight years ago.

"Don't worry I won't!" I sweat dropped slightly, giving her the best smile I could muster. With that, I begin to run towards the guild.

After the ignorance of the guild, I've been training myself. Doing a five mile run twice a week, and training with my spirits two hours every two days when I'm not on a mission. I've become stronger despite Fairy Tail's comments, it's at the point when I can summon five spirits at once. My goal is to summon all ten zodiac keys without fail. Another year or two that goal will become reality.

I came to a halt, breathing slightly out of normal, when I reached the guild. I pushed open those doors, the laughter, talking, and fighting hit me with such a force.

I took a look around. No one didn't notice me. Good. I like to keep it that way. The memories of what happened almost a year ago came flooding back to me as I head over to the request board.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting down drinking my chocolate chip milk shake, having small talk with Mira about the dress shop down the street. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I prayed to the gods hoping Natsu will talk to me, it has been two weeks since he just stopped interacting with me. No break and entering my house, no more food missing from the fridge, just plain nothing._

_Relief washed over me as I saw the fire dragon slayer._

"_Hey Natsu, long time no speak," I said cheerfully._

"_Lucy can we talk?" He sounded so serious that I almost fall out of my chair. He never sounded so serious since I have met him._

"_Um sure. Is it about our next mission?"_

"_No." He took a look around, as if somebody was watching him. I tilted my head to the side in confusion. What's going on? "Follow me." Not waiting for a response he turned around and started heading out of the guild. Of course I followed with no questions asked, but still I want to know what is so important that Natsu can't say in public?_

_Millions of thoughts kept replacing itself in my head as I followed Natsu. When one thought struck across me like a knife. Is he going to confess?_

_I admit I have more than a 'just friends' feelings for him. He's just so dense of not getting my hints, it was impossible. I gave up thinking he always think of me as his partner nothing more._

_At the thought my heart sped up._

_Natsu led me down a dark alley where the rest of Team Natsu was there including Lisanna. I quickly scratched the confession thought even though it demands to stay. _

_Natsu faces me once more standing between Erza and Lisanna. I quickly noticed that Natsu stood in front of her slightly, but let me enough to let me show her._

"_Lucy." Erza called for my attention, forcefully I shifted my gaze unto her._

"_Why did you-" Erza was cut off I felt a strong force aiming at my jaw line. I stumbled back a few steps, I placed my right hand at the place it has been hit, as I looked at my hitter. Gray was there with a murderous look in his eyes._

"_Why did you hurt Lisanna?" He asked angrily. He was taking deep breathes, trying to contain his anger._

"_I never hurt Lisanna!" I exclaimed, shocked at the fact this is why Natsu why so serious earlier._

_Erza pulled Gray towards her but her hand lingers just a second too long before pulling away. "Don't lie to us Lucy." Erza said sternly. "Why did you hurt Lisanna?" She said each word slowly as it dripped in venom, she was trying to hold back her anger too._

"_Why do you think I of all people will hurt Lisanna? I will never place a hand on Lisanna in violence! It'll be like hitting a puppy!"_

"_Because Lisanna is the one who told us." Natsu finally spoke up, but didn't move from his spot. While Wendy was staying quiet._

"_Wendy why aren't you saying anything? You know when people are lying, please tell them that I'm telling the truth!" I was desperate, running out of options to clear my name._

_Wendy walked up next to Gray, she gulped slightly. "Gomensai Lucy Lisanna was telling the truth." Her voice was strained. She was holding back the tears._

"_Wait-" I cried, Erza and Gray grabbed each of my arms and opined me against the wall., Wendy using her wind for my legs not to move._

"_Lucy because of this you're kicked off of Team Natsu." Natsu finally moved before giving Lisanna's hand a tight squeeze. He stood in front of me, Wendy stepped to the side. "And because of this." His hands were lit on fire, my eyes widen as I tried to pull free from there grasps but failed. Who am I to fight against the strongest team in Fairy Tail. "you'll be punished." Before Natsu attacked I saw Lisanna crossing her arms over her chest and smile wickedly._

_Afterwards Natsu burned me, breaking a couple of bones, and left my body covered in bruises. Nobody listen to my screams of pain and help. But they probably shut me out. I went home crying and sore. I felt embarrassed when I left my apartment._

_My ex-teammates injured me for something that I didn't do._

End of Flashback

I scanned the board, I want to do fast and quick. At the bottom left corner I noticed that three of the jobs were in the same city. One was for to capture thieves, one to kill some monsters, and the others of helping in scientific research. All for thirty thousand jewel each. I didn't even think about how odd it is how it is going on in the same town.

I walked quickly to the bar, it took a while for me to get Mira's attention since she's clearly ignoring me. Finally she stamped all three requests. I was on my merry way to my three jobs. At least there will be an extra twenty thousand jewel left over.

**Somebody's POV**

**Almost a year ago.**

_I was sitting next to Cana at the bar while she downed her who knows how many barrel of the day. When I see Mira was heading out of the guild to buy more groceries and possible more booze. I excused myself and walked into the closet at the other side of the guild. This is where all the good booze is stashed and only used for special occasions. Not for those every week parties. There was a brown circular tray with four glasses and a jug full of water._

_I pulled out a small vial from between my breasts. According to him, this will make Team Natsu, except Lucy, listen and believed my every word. I twisted the cap and putting the dark purple dust into the jug. I can only use a little, since I can't be in contact with him for a while. I'll use the rest on the guild to turn against Lucy. Soon, very soon. We'll have the strongest mage on Earthland right in the palm of our hands._

**Here's chapter one as promised tomorrow I'll update one of my stories. Fridays is when I'll update this story, I'll try to make time to update too. So please follow, favorite, review, and maybe R&R. I really hope I did a better job on this redone version than the last. Well until next time.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Fairy Tail or InuYasha**

**W/love**

**IDSS15 (IceDragonSlayerSpy15)**


End file.
